vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Talking Tom and Friends
| idioma = Inglês | diretor = | produtor = Samo Login | apresentador = | narrador = | elenco = Colin Hanks Lisa Schwartz Tom Kenny Maria Bamford James Adomian Dannah Phirman Dave Willis | abertura = Talking Tom and Friends Theme Song | encerramento = Não há encerramento | emissora orig = YouTube YouTube Netflix Boomerang Boomerang Biggs Netflix | form_exibição = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | transmissão = 30 de abril de 2015 - presente | ult_transmissão = | temporadas = 4 | episódios = 62 | precedida_por = | seguida_por = | relacionados = | Último Episódio Postado = Episódio 2 da temporada 4 | História da Série = Tom Se torna Prefeito (episódio 9). E depois ele deseja fazer uma Festa na cidade ( em inglês "town party") a festa acaba deixando as pessoas se esquecerem dos próprios problemas e acabam fazendo incêndios, fogo , sujeira Por toda a cidade. Tom Resolve Fazer uma festa da limpeza e as pessoas com essa festa fizeram com que tudo ficasse ao normal. (Episódio 10). }} Talking Tom and Friends é uma série de web animada de Outfit7 Limited, com base na franquia de mídia do mesmo nome. O programa é produzido pelo estúdio de animação austríaco 'arx anima'. Foi lançado no YouTube em 2015. O Turner Broadcasting System Europe adquiriu os direitos de televisão do Reino Unido para "Talking Tom and Friends" e o programa estreou em Boomerang UK em 5 de setembro de 2016. A segunda temporada começou a ser transmitida em 15 de junho de 2017. Em Portugal, a série estreou no Biggs em 3 de julho de 2017 , começando pelo episódio piloto como 1º episódio e depois o 1º episódio da 1ª temporada como 2º episódio no dia seguinte. Mais tarde, ficou disponível no Netflix. Também estreou em português brasileiro em 14 de setembro de 2017 no canal do YouTube "Talking Tom and Friends Brasil" na Netflix sairá a 2 temporada no dia 5 de janeiro de 2025 Premissa A série segue o Talking Tom and Friends. Tom e Ben desenvolvem os aplicativos móveis e outras invenções que eles tentam mostrar ao mundo. Personagens Personagens principais * Tom (Nome verdadeiro: Thomas*) , um gato malhado cinzento. Ele desenvolve aplicativos com Ben e prefere estar no lado comercial das coisas. O Hanks descreve o Talking Tom como travesso, carismático, enérgico e tenta fazer coisas; o líder da sua gangue que gosta de se divertir. Voz original: Colin Hanks; Voz brasileira: Sean A. Stanley * Ben (Nome verdadeiro: Benjamin*), um cachorro marrom e o melhor amigo do Tom. Ele gosta de inventar coisas e trabalhar em aplicativos, concentrando seus aspectos técnicos, como a programação de computadores. Adomian descreve falar Ben como os cérebros do grupo, muito sério, mas mesmo louco. Voz original: James Adomian; Voz brasileira: Roy Proppenhein * Angela, uma gata branca que é a interesse namorada do Tom. Ela aspira a ser uma cantora. Schwartz descreve-a como "super divertido e feminino", e às vezes tímida, outras vezes extrovertidas. Este foi o primeiro papel de voz principal da Schwartz, e ela conseguiu cantar muito. Voz original: Lisa Schwartz; Voz brasileira: Caroline Schiling * Ginger, um jovem gato laranja e branco e o vizinho de Tom. Na primeira temporada, ele disse que é da segunda família mais rica da cidade. A Bamford gosta quando o elenco de voz está no quarto juntos para gravação. Voz original: Maria Bamford; Voz brasileira: Carla Cardoso Strannigan * Hank, um cachorro branco com uma mancha azul ao redor de um de seus olhos e patas azuis. Ele é o colega de quarto de Tom e gosta de seriados da televisão, muitas vezes fazendo referências a eles como eles se aplicam a suas vidas. O Kenny descreve Hank como o seu melhor lugar para fazer personagens bonitos e idiotas. Voz original: Tom Kenny Voz brasileira: André Matias *Nomes revelados no episódio Back to School Antagonistas * Chefe Executivo * Darren * Pilar (Secretaria do chefe executivo) * Victoria Payne * Rick deLua * Ronda * Jeremias (o germe) * Velma Vanthrax (Professora do Ginger) * * Episódios BR: Nome do episódio no Brasil | PT: Nome do episódio em Portugal Os que não têm BR e PT são o mesmo nome no Brasil e em Portugal. Episódio Piloto * 00 - The Audition (A Audição) 1ª Temporada *01 - Untalking Tom (BR: Tom Boca Fechada / PT: O Tom sem voz) *02 - Friendly Customer Service (BR: Um "Amigável" Atendimento ao Cliente/ PT: Apoio ao cliente simpático) *03 - Future Tron (BR: A Máquina do Futuro / PT: FuturoTron) *04 - Assertive App (BR: O Aplicativo Impositivo / PT: Aplicação assertiva) *05 - Magnetic Ben (BR / PT: Ben Magnético) *06 - Angela's Scarf (BR: A Echarpe da Angela / PT: O cachecol da Angela) *07 - Ben's High Score (BR: O Recorde do Ben / PT: A pontuação alta do Ben) *08 - Strategic Hot Mess (BR: Bagunça Estratégica / PT: Grande confusão) *09 - Man on the Moon - Part 1 (BR: No Mundo da Lua / PT: O homem na lua - Parte 1) *10 - Man on the Moon - Part 2 (BR: No Mundo da Lua 2 / PT: O homem na lua - Parte 2) *11 - Hank the Millionaire (BR / PT: Hank, o Milionário) *12 - App-y Halloween (BR: Feliz Dia das Bruxas / PT: Aplicação Halloween) *13 - Big Ben (BR: Grande Ben / PT: O grande Ben) *14 - Think Hank (BR / PT: Hank, o Amigo Imaginário) *15 - The Germinator (BR: O Germinator / PT: O germinador) *16 - Hank the Director (BR: Hank, o Diretor / PT: Hank, o realizador) *17 - Glove Phone (BR: LuvaPhone / PT: Telemóvel-luva) *18 - Ping Pong Wizard (BR: O Mago do Pingue-Pongue / PT: Génio do pingue-pongue) *19 - Doc Hank (BR: Doutor Hank / PT: Dr. Hank) *20 - Angela's Heckler (BR: O Amolador da Angela / PT: O chato da Angela) *21 - Blanket Fort (BR: Castelo de Mentirinha / PT: Forte dos cobertores) *22 - CEO in Trouble (BR: Chefe em Apuros / PT: CEO em sarilhos) *23 - The Perfect Roommate (BR: Colegas De Quarto / PT: O colega de quarto perfeito) *24 - The Contest (A Competição) *25 - Angela's Critic (A Crítica da Angela) *26 - The Perfect Day (BR: O Dia Perfeito / PT: Um dia perfeito) *27 - Tom's Love Song (BR / PT: A Canção de Amor do Tom) *28 - Ghost Pirate Hunting (BR: Caça-Fantasmas Piratas / PT: O pirata fantasma) *29 - Tennis Kid (BR: Tênis Kid / PT: O rapaz do ténis) *30 - Every Girl's Dream (BR: O Sonho de Toda Garota / PT: O sonho de qualquer miúda) *31 - Lost Friend Will Zee (BR: O Amigo Perdido / PT: O amigo perdido Will Zee) *32 - Angela's Secret (BR / PT: O Segredo da Angela) *33 - Jetpack Ninja (BR Ninja com Mochila a Jato / PT: O ninja do jetpack) *34 - Online Romance (BR: Romance Virtual / PT: O romance online) *35 - Friends Forever (BR / PT: Amigos Para Sempre) *36 - Daddy Ben (BR: Papai Ben / PT: Papá Ben) *37 - The Famous Monster (BR / PT: O Monstro Famoso) *38 - Heatwave (BR / PT: Onda de Calor) *39 - Germinator 2: Zombies (BR: Germinator 2: Zumbis / PT: O Germinador 2: Zombies) *40 - Angela the Cheerleader (BR: Angela Animadora de Torcida / PT: Angela, chefe da claque) *41 - Hank's New Job (BR: O Novo Emprego do Hank / PT: O novo trabalho do Hank) *42 - Parallel Universe (Universo Paralelo) *43 - Love Formula (BR / PT: A Fórmula do Amor) *44 - Funny Robot Galileo (BR: Galileo, o Robô Engraçadinho / PT: Galileo, o robô engraçado) *45 - The Voice Switch (BR: A Troca de Voz / PT: O modificador de voz) *46 - Poker Face (BR: O Grande Blefe / PT: Poker face) *47 - Museum Madness (BR: Museu Maluco / PT: Loucura no museu) *48 - Embarrassing Memories (BR: Momentos Vergonhosos / PT: Memórias Embaraçosas) *49 - A Secret Worth Keeping - Part 1 (BR: Um Segredo Sagrado: Parte Um / PT: Um segredo que vale a pena guardar - Parte 1) *50 - A Secret Worth Keeping - Part 2 (BR: Um Segredo Sagrado: Parte Dois / PT: Um segredo que vale a pena guardar - Parte 2) *51 - A Secret Worth Keeping - Part 3 (BR: Um Segredo Sagrado: Parte Três / PT: Um segredo que vale a pena guardar - Parte 3) 2ª Temporada *01 - Forgotten Kiss (BR: O Beijo Esquecido) *02 - Extreme First Date (BR: O Primeiro Encontro Radical) *03 - Just Friends (BR: Apenas Amigos) *04 - Couples Clash - Part 1 (BR: Briga de Casais - Parte 1) *05 - Couples Clash - Part 2 (BR: Briga de Casais - Parte 2) *06 - The Backup Genius (BR: Um Discípulo Genial) *07 - The Cool and the Nerd! (BR: O Nerd e o Maneiro) *08 - The Sabotage (BR: Sabotagem) *09 - Vote for Tom! (BR: Vote No Tom!) *10 - Happy Town (BR: Cidade Feliz) *11 - The Nerd Club (BR: O Clube dos Nerds) *12 - Taco Spaghetti Burger (BR: O Taco Espaguete Burguer) *13 - Double Date Disaster (BR: O Macabro Encontro Duplo) *14 - Email Fail (BR: E-Mail Enviado) *15 - Babysitter Tom (BR: Tom, a Babá Mais Legal do Mundo) *16 - Garage Feast Day (BR: O Dia do Banquete na Garagem) *17 - Back to School (BR: De Volta às Aulas) *18 - The Love Ride (BR: A Corrida do Amor) *19 - Bye, Bye, Bongo! (BR: Adeus, Bongo) *20 - Space Conflicts VIII (BR: Conflitos no Espaço VIII) *21 - Saving Santa (BR: Salvem o Papai Noel) *22 - Angie Fierce (BR: Angela, a Feroz) *23 - Landlord in Love *24 - Fishy Business *25 - Angela the Psychic *26 - The Deep Secret 3ª Temporada *01 - Pirates of Love *02 - Superhero Picnic *03 - Mission: Delete *04 - A Garage Affair *05 - Talent Show *06 - The Queen of Drones *07 - Treasure Hunt *08 - The Galactic Friends *09 - Troubled Couples *10 - The Lost Scouts *11 - Hero Hank *12 - Fancy Party *13 - The Substitute Teacher *14 - Tom the Brave *15 - The Sixth Friend *16 - Kids Again *17 - The Other Tom *18 - The Big Nano Lie *19 - Corn Heads *20 - Hank vs. Vampires *21 - The Dance Contest *22 - Unfriend 'Em All! *23 - The Yes Girl *24 - Cheat Code *25 - Retro-Sonic Angela *26 - Glitch Apocalypse Categoria:Webséries dos Estados Unidos de 2015 Categoria:Programas do Boomerang Categoria:Programas do canal Biggs Categoria:Programas da Netflix